Vows
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Years after the joining of Heaven and the Lower World, the connection has solidified into a true and lasting bond. Now Yumemi must travel to the Kingdom in order to form a bond of her own, one she has been waiting to make for a very long time.
1. Change

A/n- So I've finally gotten around to doing it. Took me long enough, huh? Anyway, three chapters planned, myabefour or five. See, the problem is, I don't know which my readers prefer: more, shorter chapters or less, longer chapters. I put a poll in my profile.

Dislciamer: Not mine.

Summary: Set a few years after the end of… whenever KyoAni decides to stop mutilating the series.

* * *

**Vows**

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

"I know."

"No, I mean you _really_ don't have to do this. We could leave, right now, and go…" Ichiko's hands gesticulated wildly, "Somewhere!"

Yumemi paused, one hand resting on the recently closed lid of her suitcase. She turned a little to look at her friend standing in the bedroom doorway, hands folded over her chest.

"I don't want to leave. I want to do this." The other girl sighed. "I mean," Yumemi continued, "I've been waiting a very long time." Absently the girl twisted the gold band situated on the thumb, which was the only didgit it didn't fall completely off of.

"You're barely twenty! _I'm_ barely twenty. Suzumei's not _even_ twenty."

Now Yumemi was the one who crossed her arms. "She's already done it, and before we had even graduated."

"But that was _different_. That was a spur of the moment- done in secret- only her best friends knew kind of thing. This is _way_ different."

"A wedding is a wedding, Ichiko," She turned back to her bed, trying to think if she had forgotten to pack anything. "I fail to see how the number of guests or the location can change what is felt between the two making the vows."

Her friend wilted, leaning heavily on wood. She thought for a moment, whirling her bottom lip against her teeth. "I suppose... there's no way to convince you."

A breathy laugh passed Yumemi's lips, "It's like you're expecting to never see me again. The gateway is _open _Ichiko, anyone can come and go as they please. Just because I'll be living perminantly in the Kingdom doesn't mean I won't come back to Tokyo. My familie's here, and my best friends are too…" She punctuated this with a meaningful look and then set the luggage down on the floor, tipping it up onto its castors. "I want you to be happy about this; supportive."

"I am…" Ichiko grimaced. "It's just different, that's all. I'm sure I'll get use to it. I haven't been there in a while… I know _you_ have but it'll still be like the first time every time I go. I always get sick after anyway."

Yumemi giggled, "Yes, you do." At the look she received she knew the unhappy disposition of her friend was slowly dissolving. "All right, I'm all done. Where's your stuff?"

"Downstairs."

"Suzumei?"

"With Kazuya. They're meeting us when we get there."

"Anyone else? What time is it?"

Ichiko stood out of the way as Yumemi rolled her suitcase down the tiny apartment's hallway, the one the two had shared since high school ended. Yumemi had decided not to attend University- much to her parent's dismay- but had agreed to split the rent with Ichiko, who was studying business at the local campus. They would have had Suzumei there too, but the plans had changed once she and Kazuya has tied the knot.

"If you're alluding to Takashi, I'm deeply offended." Her tone was teasing. "And it's ten to twelve."

"I hear he's off the market."

Ichiko snorted, "God I feel sorry for that woman."

"Mmm…"

The pair hauled the luggage down the stairs, and Yumemi took a good look around at the place she'd called home for the minor part of four years. She only occasionally stayed on Earth during the week, still… this was familiar, and every change, no matter how small, was still a change.

Ichiko grabbed her duffle bag and they both exited the front door, Ichiko locking it while Yumemi rolled to the sidewalk. The other girl looked over at her car parked along the street and then at the beam of yellow light a few blocks over.

It was with little argument that the girls had decided to rent upon the now not-so-newly erected mountain downtown. Suzumei hadn't, living instead with her husband, but it was only natural that Yumemi would have wanted to be as close to Heaven as possible. As soon as the businesses reopened after the worlds joined and they graduated, they jumped at the first flat for lease.

They thought it was going to be difficult, that Yumemi would have been completely found out about her connection to the Magical Kingdom. But that was one thing Ichikocould commend the King for: his unwavering resolve to keep Yumemiout of the limelight. No one save the three girls, Kazuya, Takashi, and Yumemi's family were any the wiser. Even their trip to Heaven would go unnoticed, since travel between the worlds- although uncommon- was frequent enough not to warrant a flurry of cameras and questions.

It had been a few years; the general novelty had worn off by then. It was as much like the average Tokyo resident taking a trip to the the countryside.

The pair didn't have far to go. Just a five minute walk and they were at the park, the center of the town. As they entered through the cement walkway flanked with neatly pruned hedges and towering trees throwing immense shadows, the beam of light could be seen up ahead.

A few children were playing on the jungle gym nearby while their mothers chatted idly on the bench. Yumemi noted with a smile that one of the women, who had paused her knitting, was tucking strands of violet hair behind delicately pointed ears. The other mother, who was most definitely human, was laughing heartily at something, a hand on her friend's shoulder for support. The children ran in a circle, and the boy with hair like lilacs was pushing another on a swing.

Yumemi felt her heart fly.

Walking further, they entered the cleared patio at the heart of the park. The ground, a circle of entertaining labyrinthine designs seemed to ebb and flow and breath as they tread upon them. Perhaps it was the fractions of light thrown off by the pillar, or maybe it was the sun filtering in through the wide leaves above them, but the ground sparkled too. A wind was up, and the shh-shh sounds as it danced among the trees added to the already sacred aura of the spot.

The beam of light shuttered, and a pair dissolved out of nothing; a man and woman about Yumemi's age, both Heavenly Beings. The were holding hands, and had walked right out of the light and into the park.

"Let's go to that once place on fifty-fourth street," the boy was saying.

"Noodles!" The girl cried, "My favorite!"

Ichiko and Yumemi waited for them to pass before moving closer to the wide beam. "Ready?" Yumemi grinned at her friend, outstretching the hand that wasn't pulling the suitcase. Grudgingly, Ichiko took it, and together they stepped into the light.

* * *

A/n- epilogue done! More soon!

Please review!


	2. Flashback

A/n- Yep, I think this will be about five chapters long. Rating for last chapter may be bumped up to M.

Disclaimer: XD

Summary: Cue flash-black.

* * *

**Vows**

* * *

_Y__umemi remembered exactly how it happened- exactly how he had asked it._

_She had been nineteen and a half, and just a year out of school._

_It was summer, and her first trip to Heaven in about two weeks; which was much too long and absence for her liking. The King had had business of the state to attend to, so she hadn't wanted to distract him; but she was there now, having arrived only a quarter of an hour before, and she was waiting…_

The wind was up, billowing the clouds above and below, swirling in new currents along the speck of land suspended high above the ground below. A particular gust seemed to be trying extra hard at pulling Yumemi away from where she sat upon the edge, legs dangling over the side of the stone dais where Ryuely Pool of Memory sat still and resolute. She giggled, trying to tuck her fly-away hair as it danced around her face.

Breathing in deeply, the clean air expanded her lungs with a gratifying force.

She was never frightened of heights. Any kind of beginning fear had disappeared upon her first look upon Heaven as a child. If there was a land that far above her, then any amount of distance between her and the ground was considerably smaller. Yumemi remembered when she and Ichiko and Suzumei had clamored up the school building. She remembered when she had launched herself over the broken faris wheel. There was never any fear, and certainly not when he held her, even if they were rocketing up into the clouds so very far away.

Yumemi closed her eyes, swinging her legs, smiling at the memory of her falling so fast towards him as he came up to catch her. That look on his face then... like careful concentration. As if he hadn't wanted to break her. That burst when their skin met- like nothing she had ever felt save when their fingertips barely brushed.

A flutter rose within her breast as she thought about it; a slow coiling, platonic heat that sparked and jumped. At first she had chalked it up to the Akuto, it was because of that that she reacted to him so strangely. But that was long ago, when she tried to deny the safety so resolute in his arms and in his touch.

They were so fated for each other.

"Yumemi?"

She turned, hands flat on the ground, upper body twisting to look over her shoulder at the man slowly walking up. A smile broke her lips, "You've found me."

Munto's eyes darted away from her, his hand flexing. "I apologize, my duties kept me a little longer than I would have liked."

"It's fine," and she meant it. "How'd it go?"

He sat beside her with a sigh and looked out over the horizon. "I believe we're making excellent progress." He glanced at her, smirking. "There was a small disagreement between two of the nations, nothing serious, just paperwork. Some trade clause or something… "

"Do you ever even _try_ to pay attention?"

A small smile, and he ducked his head to fiddle with the button on his cuff, "Not really."

"Poor Rui must be working overtime."

A laugh, short and bursting with much needed humor, relaxed the King, "No doubt he'd tell you so…" A short pause ensued, in which Munto turned more fully to the girl next to him. "But I'm glad you came," His fingers came up to brush against Yumemi's hair. "You have no idea what it feels like to know someone is waiting for you."

Yumemi pursed her lips, "I waited for a _year_ when I was fifteen, lest you forget."

"Ah, yes you did...." He trailed off, lapsing into thought.

His gaze was turning more serious by the second. "Wh-what is it?"

He said nothing, choosing to stand instead, to which Yumemi followed, slightly confused. Munto stepped away, walking towards the Pool, circling it, a hand outstretched over its surface.

"Did I ever tell you," He began slowly, "What I first saw in the water? When Ryuely gave her sight?"

Yumemi was remembering a very far-away memory. Blood dropping like rubies over a smooth-as-silk surface jumbled together between images of his parents and his coronation. Munto kneeling before a mirror of black onyx, and the tumbling of pillars crumbling into sparkling dust.

"Destruction, you saw the world destroyed-"

"You." And he turned, giving her a lopsided grin, catching her gaze with a thinly veiled look of longing. "First I saw you."

Heat rose like fire, flushing Yumemi's face with a radiant blush.

Munto knelt to skim the surface with his fingers, creating unnatural ripples upon the water's usually smooth surface. The liquid shimmered and stirred, as if it knew they were talking about it.

Yumemi came up behind, shaken herself over the images she had seen in that water; her friends dying, and the world turning in upon itself. She reached out to touch the young man's shoulder, and his free hand came up to clasp her fingers.

"I wonder," He began, "What I would see now…"

"Simple," Yumemi quipped. "Years of prosperity and peace, and you the King over all of it." Her tone softened. "You worry too much. If what we have worked for crumbles, we'll be here to right it all again. Nothing undone can't be put together again."

He was still for a moment, perhaps mulling over what she had said. Straightening up, Munto took her other hand as well, turning over her palms. Yumemi smiled as he created little circles upon her skin with his thumbs. The water left clinging to his fingers transferred their wetness onto Yumemi's in damp fingerprints.

She was no stranger to such contact, for it was neither a secret to her nor to many others, that she and Munto were closer than simple friends. She remembered the first time he had kissed her- it was after she solidified the two worlds. He had caught her as she fell from the sky, from where she had touched the pale, membrane-like surface of space-time. He had caught her and had leant down just oh-so slowly, skimming his lips over hers.

Yumemi could recall the rate at which her heart had beat so furiously.

"You look far away…" His words brought her back to the present. Yumemi flushed.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I was thinking about when you kissed me."

That grin again, and his eyes were bright, "Which kiss?"

There had been many.

"The first one."

"Ah, I see…" Munto took her right hand, the one on which his ring encircled her thumb, and turned it over so the light caught the gold.

"Munto?" He looked up at her, "Do you… love me?"

His breath seemed to catch, and he was looking at her with the most remarkable expression. "Do you doubt that I do?"

"N-no! I- I mean, I just… I like to hear you say so, that's all."

She remembered that too, when he first declared himself as they had been walking in the gardens. It had been a few months after the newly hewn peace between the Lower World and Heaven. Munto had taken her arm, the moon throwing blankets of milk-white light down upon them. His eyes had shown like starlight.

Now he did the same, and he slowly pulled her to him, wrapping her up in an embrace. Her head against his chest, Yumemi could hear- _feel-_ his heartbeat within her.

"I love you Yumemi. I will _always_ love you."

The way he emphasized that last bit… it was making her head swim. "I love you too."

"Forever?"

What was he fishing for?

"Yes, of course!"

"Good," He pulled away, taking her hand again. "Good, because anything else and I might have been setting myself up for failure."

"Wh-"

But he had leaned down again, cupping her face in both his hands. His eyes were locked with hers. Again, his fingers were tracing spirals on her skin- on her cheekbones. Yumemi's eyes fluttered closed as the distance between them was dissolved as his lips pressed delicately down upon her mouth. Soft, but then slowly harder, a pressure that rendered all Yumemi's strength to smoke.

Munto pulled back just far enough so that when he spoke, his words skimmed over her parted lips.

"Yumemi…"

Was it her imagination, or was his voice pitched lower?

"Uhn?" She whispered, for that was the only sound she was capable of making.

"Yumemi, what I said before… I saw your first in Pool. That was no accident. I _needed_ you Yumemi." He glanced away, "No doubt I still do. To have you away is torture, I can't bare it." And perhaps he was nervous, just slightly, for the rest came out in a small rush. "Please stay, Yumemi. Stay forever. Be with me forever. Be what this Kingdom needs- what I need."

She was speechless. "Wh- What are you saying?"

His eyes flickered up to hers. "Be my wife."

The world ceased its rotation.

The air ceased its fill of Yumemi's lungs.

She was staring at him, engulfed within a tide of gold, not able to breath or think or speak.

Perhaps it was a dream, just a dream, and she'd wake again in her bed like she had a thousand times before, crying out to be with him but being unable to do so.

Perhaps it was her own shattered mind playing tricks again, knowing nothing would be the same.

But the solid pillar was connecting them, she could feel it, and everything was settled in the world.

No, no it couldn't be a dream.

It couldn't be her own consciousness- her mind could have never even imagined this, this wondrous explosion of heat and shock and pleasure in the pit of her stomach.

Oh God-

Finally, she found her voice.

"Yes."

* * *

A/n- "Pool of Memory" as it is so aptly dubbed, is from Trippleguess, thank you very much. Oh yeah, and I tweaked the summary a little. I don't know if I'm truly happy with it, but there you are.

Review, my little lemon drops!


	3. Ceremony

A/n- Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Sorry this took obscenely long, my first year at university is coming to a close and it's been crazy! Still. That's no excuse..

Disclaimer: SIIIIGH

Summary: Back to the present.

* * *

**Vows**

* * *

The Akuto streamed in from all sides, filling the space around them, shining spectacularly like bursting sunbeams across their vision. It was brief, just a whisper of time, and then all faded away. The world before them, the park and the city around it, had vanished. Now both Ichiko and Yumemi were standing in the center of a large platform jutting out into the sky.

The land bridge, connecting the Kingdom to the pillar they stood upon, had been constructed just as soon as the worlds had joined. It was completely necessary for the humans who traveled to Heaven, as they were unable to fly like their Heavenly counterparts.

Yumemi looked around the sky that surrounded them, breathing in deeply; filling her lungs with the pure air that always smelt to her like magic. Beside her, she saw Ichiko grimace and hold her stomach.

"Ichiko… are you alright?"

"I _never_ get motion sickness… _ever_." The girl shook her head, as if to clear it, hitching her duffle bag higher on her shoulder. "Except when I come here," She allowed a sheepish grin, "I think it's a sign."

Yumemi smiled a small smile as they started off in the only direction they could, over the bridge and towards Ryuely's stone dais.

The Kingdom had been rebuilt, slowly but steadily over the years. In an act Yumemi had always thought so reflective of the King, Munto had chosen to rebuild his _city_ first, spending most of the time after the worlds joined reconstructing his people's homes. The influence of Earth was no small thing either. Many humans had traveled up to the war-torn land to help with the renovation; either in the Magical Kingdom, or in other countries.

The houses were still stone-hewn, the walls still rustic, but it was commonplace now for one's neighbor's roof to be made of concrete tile. Or for the low humm of Tokyo's most popular radio broadcast to filter out of the some adolescent's bedroom.

Whether one considered the transference of knowledge a good or bad thing, it was there, and it wouldn't cease.

From just beyond the expansive cityscape the castle lay. Little had changed there, but most of the ruins caused by the Kingdom's falling had been resurrected. Case and point: the archway under which Yumemi had seen Munto's coronation in her dreams- once dust- had been raised again in the city's expansive arena.

The Pool of Memory greeted them as they both stepped onto solid land. It sat resolute and still upon its platform in front of a newly reconstructed portico. It was in this way that all non-magic people entered into the Heavenly Realm; symbolic. Visitors would round the Pool, exit under the archway, and find themselves traveling down the dirt road towards town.

"Yumemi! Ichiko!" The two girls looked up; stopping in their tracks as a petite woman came bounding through the archway and up the stone steps, taking them two at a time. Suzumei ran to them, throwing her arms around them both.

"When did you get here?" Ichiko asked as the three broke apart.

"Just about an hour ago! Rui's giving Kazuya a tour, since it's his first time up," she then rounded on Yumemi, voice thick with unbridled happiness. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine. A little… well, nervous." She whirled her lip against her bottom teeth. Truth be told, she was… but of what? In her honest opinion, what exactly would change? The ring around her thumb turned as she fiddled with it. She had _always_ been his.

"He's here, you know," Suzumei quipped, as if reading her thoughts. "Just came back from some Summit meeting." Yumemi flushed. "But I've told him to stay away, at least for the time being." The young woman was smiling, as if she were in charge of the whole thing- which was more or less true. It was amazing how she'd grown up before their very eyes; childish in her ways, but mature outright.

Ichiko sighed heavily, taking the handle on Yumemi's suitcase. "Come on, let's go."

"But-"

"Mmm! Yumemi, we have to get your bags to your room!"

The two pulled her along, Suzumei filling them in on what was happening. "Everyone knows! _Everyone_. And not just from this Kingdom either. Last few hours a _lot_ of people have been showing up from all over the place." Yumemi groaned, a hand flitting over to touch her temples.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ichiko's eyes were raised to the sky. "You're not just getting married, you're getting…" Her face tensed for a moment. "It's like you're getting knighted or something. In fact, that's _exactly_ what it is. You'll be a _queen_. No wonder the whole of Heaven is showing up!"

A bubble of nervous laughter spilled past the soon-to-be royal's lips, "It's nothing grand… just a simple ceremony. They're going to be sorely disappointed when they realize there's no celebration afterwards."

Suzumei made a 'humph' kind of noise.

Yumemi's smile froze. "What was that for?"

"No _celebration_?"

As the trio rounded the bend, upon which the road split, one branch leading down towards the town and one traveling up to the castle, Ichiko let out a snort of laughter. The land below was teeming with people, and it seemed everyone was on holiday. The noise- why hadn't they noticed it before- was like a crowd at a sporting match. Color was plastered everywhere; from the vibrant clothing to the hanging garlands.

"Oh," was all Yumemi could think but utter. Her knees suddenly felt very weak. Ichiko was crossing her arms, looking rather morbidly pleased.

This wasn't what she had expected. She had _thought_ about the _possibility_ of it being a grand affair, but she had pushed the idea into the back of her mind. Her only consuming thoughts were of _him,_ and being _with_ him, not of becoming royalty. But she should have guessed… she was the Daughter of Destiny after all.

"Miss Hidaka!"

The three turned to see a pair of figures coming down the path. Suzumei perked up, hoisting a hand into the air.

"Kazuya!"

Yumemi could feel Ichiko beside her stiffen as the human and his companion slowed to a stop in front of them.

"Hey." Kazuya raised a hand in greeting at Suzumei bounded into his arms.

Yumemi smiled, first at him and then at Rui, who had been the one to call her name. Her eyes crinkled. "I had heard you've been keeping busy."

The young man shrugged, eyes darting from Yumemi over to Ichiko, and then back again. "It's just been a little more… stressful these last couple of weeks. It was quite a transition to be speaking with Earth's United Nations one day, and then preparing for an event such as this the next." There was a ghost of a smile, perhaps the beginnings of one, but it was hardly noticeable.

Was it her imagination, or did he and Ichiko have the same kind of… what was it… apprehensive tone? They were too much alike, Yumemi mused; both taking the protection of their closest friend to the extreme.

"Lucky for you it'll all be over soon, isn't it?"

Rui glanced over at the girl who had spoken, his lips forming a thin line. "Miss Ono, how nice to see you." It was a decidedly forced greeting.

Yumemi stepped in to avoid the already growing tension. It had always been this way between them. Like she said, they were too much alike. Ichiko's protection of Yumemi and Rui's stark dedication towards Munto always clashed rather badly. "Um, shouldn't we be going?"

This seemed to snap the General out of the silent battle of wits; his courtly air resurfaced instantaneously. "Oh, of course, the two of us came escort you to your rooms." He bowed slightly, just a dip. "Right this way."

.o.o.o.o.

"What do you mean he's waiting outside?!"

"Ichiko! Shh!"

"I thought this was a _wedding_! Isn't there some kind of stipulation about this sort of thing?" Her hands rose into the air, the light lilac dress rising a bit from her actions.

Yumemi turned from her position by the window, upon which she had been reclining, watching the mass of people move down below. At the outburst however, she turned to see Suzumei's hand on her friend's arm, humor and embarrassment coalescing into a nervous smile.

Yumemi twisted her hands together, feeling utterly lost.

"Ichiko…" Suzumei's voice was quiet, "Come on, lets go find somewhere to sit. Kazuya said we all have a place up near the front."

Grudgingly, as if she didn't want to leave to go _anywhere_, Ichiko got up, going over to Yumemi. Hands on her hips, she was eyeing the bride with a calculating stare. But her near-glare broke, and she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "You are the most foolish daydreamer I have ever met." The tone lacked bite to it, and Ichiko was smiling. "You are wonderful, Yumemi. I'm so glad you've gotten everything you've wanted." The girl blushed.

Suzumei swooped in with a quick squeeze of the hand and a dainty peck on the cheek before she was dragging Ichiko out the door. "We'll try and find you after. We'll be with your parents, alright? Don't try and look for us, it's going to be near impossible."

"Okay…"

The door was pried open, and the two girls, with a final wave, slipped out into the hall.

"Oh!" Suzumei's voice could be heard. "She's right inside…"

Before the door could swing closed again, a hand caught it.

Silence. And then-

"Yumemi?"

Her heart flew up into her throat, and she didn't know if she could respond. Instead, she turned again to the window, slowly rising to her feet, looking out over the horizon before her.

Behind, the door clicked shut. She could hear the heels of his shoes upon the flagstone floor.

"Are you ready?"

Yumemi breathed a sigh "Yes, I- I'm just nervous." She turned her head, slowly, to look at him over her shoulder, a shy smile breaking over her lips. He watched her, eyes narrowed, as if he were afraid she'd up and disappear if he was to so much as blink. When she finally turned to him however, hands clasped behind her back, all strain simply dissolved from his features.

"Munto-"

"You look beautiful Yumemi."

She blushed, touching the gold hem on her milk-white dress, eyes flitting up to where he was leaning against the chair Ichiko had used. Yumemi felt heat flush her face. Truth be told, if it was anyone who looked particularly stunning, he was one to talk. The formal black clashed brilliantly with the ruby red of his hair.

A heated lurch dropped from into her stomach.

Yumemi blinked rapidly, looking down, unable to hide the pearlescent luster in her gaze. A tear slipped down her cheek.

At this, Munto uncrossed his arms, coming forward to touch her forearm with a hand, pulling her arms out from their tensed position.

"Are you-?"

"Oh," her voice came out in a rush. "No, I- this is- this is perfect. I just… oh it's all so much." Her large clover eyes blinked up at him, and she shook her head. "I'm just so happy."

Munto caressed her hand, running circles over the back of her palm with his thumb. This seemed to relax her, and Yumemi could feel the slow platonic heat she always felt when he touched her thusly.

Leaning in, the King pressed a light kiss upon her forehead, trailing his lips down to where the rivulet of salt wetted her skin. He pressed a bit firmer, pulling back only so his mouth whispered over her when he spoke.

"This, Yumemi, is a day I had simply wished to see, having no real hope that I would ever do so." He smiled as she made a soft noise of comfort against his ear, his arms having found their way round her body. "You have given me to hope again."

"Munto-"

"Yumemi, I would never wish to _own_ you… but it drives me mad to know that you're **mine**… _forever_."

She had to smile, her fingers making long soothing trails down his shoulder blades. "If we don't leave now, I don't think we'll ever make it down there."

She could feel him take a rather deep breath. He pulled away, gold eyes bright with mirth. "You're right." And then he offered her his arm.

She took it.

.o.o.o.o.

It was the same theater-like expanse where every King was made so. Likewise, it was the same place where all royal unions were solidified before the people.

On that day, the dais and the archway hanging over it, were decorated with the most enchanting wildflowers and vines. The whole of the arena was teeming with bodies; people crammed in from just in front of the stage all the way up, even on roofs of overlooking buildings.

At one end of this crowed, upon the stage, Ryuely stood resolute and still. On the other end, the two red curtains over from where royalty would pass into the open, were pulled back.

A great noise erupted from the hundreds of witnesses, and two attendants stepped out the castle doorway.

From their position inside, Yumemi clutched Munto's arm just a little tighter as sun spilled into where they were waiting. His other hand came up to brush her fingertips, helping her along as they both stepped forward.

For a moment, as they strode into the light, Yumemi felt as if she was going to be drowned in the sea of jubilant noise all around her. It had been a shock to see so many people cheering- for _them_. It was her first trip to Heaven all over again, only this time it was much, much more personal.

Heat came up to pool in her cheeks so quickly she felt her heart beat erratically, and was afraid that if it were not for Munto, she would have fainted. Everywhere smiling faces were raising a chorus yell into the bright afternoon.

It was a chore for Yumemi not to sink shyly against the man holding her. Onlookers saw her blush, for their joyous crying grew.

They had paused only briefly, to let their presence be known to those watching, and then Munto was pulling her gently down the steps, down to the walkway that led to the stage where Ryuely was waiting for them.

A little girl, blonde hair framing her face, was sitting upon her father's shoulders in the front of the crowed. A handful of bright pansies were clutched in her grasp, and she was waving with such force at them, that Yumemi had to return the gesture.

Another loud eruption of calls and praise stunned her.

Munto bent down and whispered softly, "You see? These are your people, Yumemi." His lips brushed against her ear. She blushed. The crowed roared.

Behind them, dressed formal, Rui followed their procession as Munto's second. Unlike his normal suit and cloak, the man was donning a more ceremonial outfit. The military uniform was only for formalities, and the front buckles of gold shone spectacularly along the high cuffs and tailored neckline. He seemed less at ease then his King, but perhaps that was because he was constantly scanning the throng for signs of disturbance. As the bride and groom stopped along the bottom steps of the platform, Rui stood off to the side at attention.

Yumemi smiled at him, briefly, but he mustn't have noticed, for his gaze was drawn elsewhere. Yumemi followed his line of sight and saw Ichiko, Suzumei, and the rest of her family huddled up a few rows back. All the women were crying. She sent them a beaming smile.

"Yumemi?"

Munto's voice caused her to turn back to the figure in front of them. She looked up to see Ryuely nod down at them. As acting Prophetess, she had the authority above all else to unite royalty in marriage.

She raised her hand, to where a good amount of the chatter around them died, and then lowered it again. At this movement, Munto began to kneel, as Yumemi did, only he upon one knee and she upon both.

Thankfully, her left hand was still securely fastened within his, so as they bowed their heads, he squeezed just a little harder, as if to reassure her.

Perhaps if she focused on that hand, on that warmth that connected them, all else would simply fall away. Yumemi concentrated, trying to block everything but the man she loved.

And then Ryuely spoke.

And although the words were grand and beautiful, Yumemi barely heard them. She was so close to him- _so close ._ She nearly turned her head to catch a glimpse of his head bowed forward, his eye perhaps closed, face as sweet and relaxed as when he slept.

She almost did this, but forced herself to stare resolutely at the ground, as was the custom.

Ryuely knelt briefly to touch at where she and Munto were joined by their clasping hands. As she rose, so did they.

A pause, to where all that could be heard was the wind blowing warm air through Heaven.

"Munto," The woman turned to the King.

He nodded, and produced a small golden band from inside the lining of his tunic. Even without touching it, Yumemi could see, _could feel,_ the Akuto swirling around the metal. It was the same with his, Munto's ring, but it was a different kind of power, and she had gotten use to that. His was solid and warm… this was fast-moving and bubbling with life.

Cradling Yumemi's left hand, he took the band and slid it on her ring finger until it fit snugly against the knuckle.

Her heart was choking her.

"Yumemi?" It was quiet enough so that the sound was intimate, but loud enough so that a majority could hear. "You have the King's ring."

Yumemi nodded, slipping the gold band off her thumb, laying it flat upon her palm. With shaking fingers she took his hand, rough as it was from the use of magic and the fighting he had endured.

God she loved his hands…

They were such a symbol of him.

He could lay to waste an entire army with just the casual flick of his wrist, and yet he could run the pads of his fingers so softly over her skin that she felt like water.

She took his hand, and slid the ring forward as he had done to her.

And then it was over.

Tears were streaming down her face so readily she couldn't see his expression, although she knew he was smiling at her.

Ryuely opened her arms wide. "The Magical Kingdom rejoices," she pronounced, "for their new King and Queen of Heaven."

Munto leaned in, pulling her towards him, and Yumemi fell against his chest. His knuckle was under her chin, tilting her up.

Beyond their little bubble of happiness, the air was thick with euphoria.

"I love you," She was able to choke out, clutching desperately to him.

"I love _you_, Yumemi." And then his lips captured hers and pressed.

* * *

A/n- Two more chapters! One legitimate, and one simply smut. Lol

Anyway, this is finals time (wooo….hooo…) So I might have to go about the same length of time until the next update. I dunno, maybe not, I'm excited for the "party" chapter.

Review!


	4. Sequel

**A/n-**

I know it's been a really long time since I've touched this fic, but it wasn't because I lost interest.

I've actually been writing, on and off (more off than on, but you get the idea) a kind of sequel.

So, I'm going to mark this story 'Complete' but that's only because something else equally exciting is just around the corner.

This also means that the rating will be changed and not have the M chapter (sorry guys!) but the new story will be M from the beginning, so I'm sure I won't here too many complaints.

New fic should be up soon! And it'll even overlap this story, so not much will be lost.

And to tie you over, here's a little preview:

**Umeshu**

Ichiko Ono could hold her liquor.

This was an absolute truth, and she knew it.

In fact, she had seen it in action.

The most recent example was when she and Suzume had taken Yumemi out for her final night of 'freedom' before the wedding. On that night, Ichiko had been the only mildly sober individual to come stumbling out of Maru-Maru's Karaoke Bar at four in the morning.

Mildly sober meaning she could form sentences well enough.

The times when she _was _drunk, which were rare, her guard relaxed quite a bit, and her 'look before you leap' attitude flew completely out the window. Ichiko kind of threw herself at people, when she was usually much more guarded.

Perhaps it was genes? Chemical makeup?

She had no idea.

All she knew was that she could hold her liquor.

She could hold her liquor very, very well.

Which was why it was such as curious thing, as Ichiko slowly regained consciousness, that she was graced with the most searing of hangovers she had ever experienced in her entire life.


End file.
